One process frequently employed during fabrication of semiconductor devices is electroplating. For example, in copper damascene processes, electroplating is used to form copper lines and vias within channels that have previously been etched into a dielectric layer. Prior to the electrodeposition, a seed layer is deposited into the channels and on the substrate surface using, e.g., physical vapor deposition. Electroplating is then carried out on the seed layer to deposit a thicker layer of copper over the seed layer such that the channels are completely filled with copper. After electroplating, the excess copper can be removed by chemical mechanical polishing. Electroplating can also be used to deposit other metals and alloys, and can be used to form other types of features.